


With Only the Sound of her Heartbeat

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kelly wakes up beside Alex and for a few minutes, goes through a calming, soothing experience based on the different sounds one can hear in the middle of the night.





	With Only the Sound of her Heartbeat

Kelly wakes up suddenly, her dreams conjuring a terrible memory from her time serving abroad. The clock is glaring an angry red set of numbers at her and when she finally make out that it’s 2AM through the sleeping haze, she falls back to her sleeping position, content with returning to sleep.

Before Kelly’s head hit the pillow again, the red glare disappears, every appliance and electronic device goes dark and quiet. Their phones light up to alert them that they’re no longer charging before falling back to sleep. 

No lights from the city or the sky come through the windows, the thick clouds above the city stop even stars from shining down. Kelly’s ears acclimate to the eerie silence settling in. Sounds that were hidden behind the veil of domestic commodity now perceptible.

The apartment slowly grows colder, the heating turned off from the lack of power and Kelly readily slides closer to Alex, letting her body warmth heat her back up. 

Kelly listen attentively, matching her breathing to Alex’s and finds a strange peace in it. Outside, she can hear the wind rustling the leaves of nearby trees, branches sometimes scratching against the brick of the building. The wooshing sounds of distant cars, the winds whistling through the city and the lover’s breathing almost settles her mind enough to fall asleep again.

Kelly sinks a little deeper beneath the covers, pressing her head against Alex’s torso, her ear next to her heart. There’s something primal and simple about the slow, steady rhythm of Alex’s heart. 

For just a short moment, With only the sound of her heartbeat, the world feels like a distant, vague concept, like it’s hiding behind the winds, the branches and the leaves. 

She hears Alex’s breath hitch in surprise, feels her wake up, her heartbeat picking up wildly. All of the sounds come back, the artificial, electric sounds of their domestic nest, wrapping again around them, a different sort of comfort.

“Power went out, just came back” Kelly mumbles, pressing herself against Alex, wanting more of her body heat.

“What time is it?” Alex croaks, it’s hard to recognize that it’s her voice, the sound of it is so different when Kelly listens to it with her ear against her torso.

“Almost 2:30 am, go back to sleep.” Her own answer trails off as sleep start to reclaim her consciousness, pressing her ear to Alex’s chest, just to sleep with the sound of her heartbeat. 

Alex tighten the covers around them, to shield them from the cold. Falling back asleep with her face buried in Kelly’s hair. 


End file.
